The Freakys
by mysterious-fiolee
Summary: A homeless girl. A girl living with adopted parents. How do their lives intertwine? And what is in store for them as a bunch of horrible people called the Out-Casts want their blood? I made this upalong with my Best friend. Ya know, invented it. It's ours. Rated T for violence. No cursing.
1. I am a Freaky

The Freakys.  
Ch.1  
'I'm a Freaky'

I'm a Freaky. Sounds weird, huh? After you read this story, it'll all make sense. A little too much sense, maybe. You might become paranoid. One of us, even. Point is, when you read this story, you become part of the war. A secret war, going on right under your noses. Ever notice that weird, new kid wandering the halls? Yeah, all new kids do that, but this one doesn't come back the next day. Or the day after that. You never see him again. You never think about him again. It's all a lie, a trick. Forget everything you thought you knew about the world. Start anew. You'll want to, after reading this story. My life story. Our life story. Yeah, there are 2 of us. You'll be surprised at how many of us there are. Or were. You're probably thinking something like "What does she mean? Who is she? Is she mentally deranged?" Well, I promise, all those questions will be answered. As for the last one, I swear I'm not. Honestly. You'll ask yourself that again and again, as the story unfolds. I'm not. Really, honestly, I'm not. Maybe you are.

But that's not for me to find out.


	2. Ch1 'The Worst Day Ever'

The Freakys

Ch.1 'The Worst Day Ever'

Charlie's Blog

Hey. My name is Charlie. And I just had the worst day ever. I'm 14, and I go to Epson High. Most kids think a bad day would be their life-long crush telling them off. Or maybe getting a really bad grade. Well, when you nearly die every day, it really puts things into perspective. I mean, and you should know this if you read the intro, things want my blood. Monsters, to be exact. And it all started on that faithful day.

I was already having a bad day at school to being with, the usual public school stuff. You know bullies, strict teachers, and _way_ too much homework. It didn't help when I was walking home I felt someone was watching me. To try to ignore the feeling, I put on my favorite song, "All the Small Things." But that only made the sensation worsen. I immediately grew worried. _Are they watching me, _I thought.

'They' were the people who chased me all these years. The people who gave me nightmares at night. The people who _murdered my parents. _I heard two pairs of soft footsteps padding down the sidewalk. I immediately dismissed it as just some random people behind me. But then I realized something. _I was alone._ I picked up my pace, but so did the footsteps behind me. I broke out into a run. I heard the footsteps, now pounding, chasing after me. My first instinct was to hide, or maybe even fight. But before I could do anything, I felt a hand grab mine and jerk me into an abandoned alley. The hand pulled me behind a bunch of aluminum trash cans. The footsteps continued to run down the alley, but faltered as they realized I wasn't there. They started to turn, only to meet two garbage can lids. As they collapsed to the ground, I was able to make out the shape of the teenage girl beside me. The one who had helped me.

A smirk adorned her face as she stuck out her hand. "Hey," she said. "I'm Ciara. Fancy meeting you here."


	3. Chapter 3: Author Note!

**Author Note!**

Hey guys! Sorry for the author note, but I received a review I would like to talk about.

The review was from Question42, and I just want to say that I'm sorry. I didn't realize that I couldn't post my own stuff on this. (I know it's called fan fiction, but I am a little stupid sometimes. I kind of had a brain-fart.)

So I will continue posting on here until it ultimately gets deleted, (I was reported. No mean PM's to him, though.), but it will also be continued at . It will have all chapters and everything, and new ones. It is still going to be called 'The Freakys', and it will still be written by mysterious-Fiolee. I logged on with my account, so if you want one, you can just click on 'log in with fan fiction.'

Just wanted to say that! Also, you will see more of the monsters next chappie!


End file.
